


things unsaid

by immolationfox



Series: king and court [3]
Category: Raven Cycle - Maggie Stiefvater
Genre: Cabeswater - Freeform, Gansey And His Friends Are Magical, Gansey Needs A Hug, Gen, Magic, Multi, Team Bonding, The Gangsey Need Hugs, What Is Magic Really, Wordcount: 100-500, isnt that just want trc is about?, just some thoughts i had, make that a tag too, someone make that a tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-09
Updated: 2020-02-09
Packaged: 2021-02-19 02:20:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22637239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/immolationfox/pseuds/immolationfox
Summary: gansey mourns a man he never met. the rest of his friends are there for him
Relationships: Henry Cheng & Richard Gansey III & Ronan Lynch & Adam Parrish & Blue Sargent
Series: king and court [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1628434
Comments: 2
Kudos: 26





	things unsaid

**Author's Note:**

> bitch do i look like i know what plot is

Gansey sat hunched over, shoulders bunched up and close to his ears. His head hung low. He shook it.

"How could I have- how could I really think…"

He never finished the sentence, but they all knew what he meant. How could he have thought Glendower really would awaken. Magic, they could practically hear him scoff. 

Blue touched his shoulder.

"Cabeswater," she said gently.

"Adam," Ronan said, joining Blue by Gansey.

"Ronan," Adam said, falling in line.

"Robobee," Henry said, off to the side, unfurling his fingers to reveal the tiny mechanical bee crawling on his palm. Blue thought about it, and then said,

"Gwenllian."

"Blue's fucking father," Ronan offered.

"You," Adam said lowly, and Gansey felt the ridiculous urge to cry again.

"That was just Cabeswater," he argued weakly, picking at his palm.

Ronan's mouth twisted into a frown.

"Not that. Before. With the skeletons. That shit."

"That was you," Blue said.

Adam looked down.

"Maybe Glendower didn't wake up because-"

He didn't finish the sentence. He didn't have to. Gansey had never given much stock to the theory of reincarnation, but then again, he'd been desperately hoping for an ancient Welsh king would wake up and grant him a wish. That sounded outrageous now, a children's fairy tail.

But then, so did a boy that could dream things into reality. So did a girl who amplified others' powers. So did a boy who had a forest whispering in his ear.

When he put it like that, the idea that he was just Glendower's reincarnation didn't sound so absurd. 

Gansey took a breath.

"It doesn't matter. Cabeswater is gone."

He pointedly ignored the look that passed between Ronan and Adam. If they wanted to try and bring the forest back, that was their business and not his. He pushed to his feet. "I'll order some pizza-"

He was not prepared for the bone crushing hug delivered by Blue Sargent as she threw her arms around his shoulders and held on with all her might. Unprepared as he was, his arms had a mind of his own and wound around her waist without hesitation. A tad hesitantly, Adam stepped forward and put his arms around Blue and Gansey, and then Henry hopped off the bed and attached himself on Blue and Gansey's other side, but in the most shocking turn of events, Ronan himself stepped forward. He hugged Gansey, and he hugged Blue, and he hugged Adam, and he did not hug Henry, but that was okay.

"Maybe the real magic was the friendships we made along the way," Henry offered, and no one was sure if he was joking.

"Fuck that," Ronan shot back. "Gansey deserves that wish."

They dissolved into helpless laughter at that, because otherwise they were all going to cry, and Gansey knew for a fact that they were all going to cry for a very long time later, but for right now…

Right now he had his people, and that was all he ever needed.


End file.
